


A l'intérieur de mon coeur

by ElodieTheFangirl, Starjargon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Confrontations, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a mother's love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Loki fait face à Frigga au sujet de son adoption cachée. Double Drabble. Titre par Title by Fleur Conkling Heyliger.





	A l'intérieur de mon coeur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Under My Heart but In It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650826) by [Starjargon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon). 



« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. » accusa Loki à voix basse.

« Non. » répondit Frigga, la tête haute, sans aucune trace d'excuse.

« POURQUOI ?! » Sa voix craqua, la trahison présente dans sa voix et dans ses yeux.

Frigga se glaça, sa mémoire la ramenant des siècles en arrière, quand son époux est revenu de la guerre avec ce petit alien dans ses bras. Elle avait couru pour aller à leur rencontre, le petit Thor serrant ses jambes alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour remettre en question la santé mentale d'Odin, avant qu'il ne lui tende ce magnifique bébé et qu'il le nomme leur fils, ses yeux à la fois effrayés face à sa réaction et adorant cette petite créature qu'il enlaçait.

« Loki. » dit-elle dès que ces yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens. Son cœur fondit instantanément, toute pensée de réprimande aussitôt oubliée. « Le nom de notre fils est Loki. » répéta-t-elle, le berçant alors qu'elle se penchait pour le présenter à son nouveau grand frère. « Mon garçon. » murmura-t-elle entre plusieurs baisers sur sa tête.

Elle pensa à toutes ces années ensemble – des années de patience, de larmes, de sourires, de fierté, d'inquiétude et d'amour absolu et inéluctable pour ses deux garçons.

« Parce que ça n'a jamais eu d'importance. » offrit-elle finalement à son enfant. Elle rencontra ses yeux incrédules. « Parce que ça n'en aura jamais. »


End file.
